letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon
Devon is a supporting character on Letterkenny in Seasons 1 and 2. He is played by Alexander De Jordy. Biography Devon is one of the Skids, the group of goth/emo outcasts led by Stewart whose lives center on drugs, video games, and music, and who spend their time in Stewart's basement or in the parking lot of the dollar store. Devon is a childhood friend of Stewart; they went halfsies on a receiver in grade six, and in grade three, Stewart had stolen a television from Devon's grandma to play Ecco the Dolphin on Sega CD . Devon emerges as the group's de facto second-in-command. He is the media wizard of the group, being the force behind the creation and marketing of Fartbook , and later McMurray's campaign video . He games, dances, and makes and does drugs with the Skids enthusiastically, but hates their petty vandalism, calling it "two-bit" . Devon is outraged when Stewart announces he has spent the group's funds to host a rave, and that they would be giving up the meth business altogether; Stewart's motivation is the romantic pursuit of Katy. Devon successfully sabotages the rave by telling the other Skids to remove it from their Facebooks, and by spreading the rumour that the Ag Hall had an asbestos problem. Stewart returns embittered by the experience, and announces he will make Letterkenny the biggest meth town in the country, to Devon's rejoicing . They make a deal with Tanis and the Natives to buy cigarettes from them for cheap, but betray them by selling them for profit on the side, in violation of the agreement. When Tanis and her crew arrive in town for retribution, Devon is prepared to fight alongside Stewart, and eventually does . This alliance proved brief, however, as Stewart and Katy began dating, and Devon became jealous. They are cold to Katy when Stewart brings her to the basement, leading to a confrontation where he and Stewart stab each other with Epi-Pens. When Stewart returns alone later, Devon tells him he has been expelled from the group and from the basement, forcing Stewart to beg Wayne to stay at the farmhouse . Devon subsequently turned his ire towards Katy, chirping with her when they would encounter each other in the dollar store parking lot. While there, one day, McMurray and Mrs. McMurray approached him to enlist his help in making a video to support McMurray's campaign for Ag Hall president. Devon agrees to it, knowing McMurray is running against Wayne. He dives headlong into the project, assisted by Roald. He assembles a cast of mixed ethnicities and directs them to act in stereotypical ways. Despite their skepticism, the video is successful and achieves over 1,000 views by the time Wayne sees it. Wayne allows Stewart to produce a competing video, which loses him the election but which beats Devon's view county, as was Stewart's goal . After Katy broke up with Stewart, Stewart returned to the Skids, who were dancing in the dollar store parking lot. He and Devon silently agree to a dance-off, after which Devon ceremonially crowned Stewart with his black bowler hat, signifying his handing over of the leadership of the Skids back to Stewart . Devon was sympathetic to Stewart after his return, and renewed his hostility towards Katy on account of Stewart's hurt feelings. He orchestrated an intervention for Stewart when they went to make a pitch for Uncle Eddie's inheritance to Wayne and Katy . He is unable to console Stewart with video games, and accompanies him to the farm where he plans to "reclaim the Lady Katy," arousing the ire of Reilly and Jonesy who have arrived to attempt the same. Katy had already left for the city, however, leaving them out of sorts. Devon disappeared some time after St. Patrick's Day, without notice or explanation, leaving Stewart and Roald distraught; Stewart destroyed the handful of possessions he left behind in the basement. They assume at first that the masked figure in a clown costume throwing stink bombs into the basement is Devon, but are startled to discover that it is a girl: Gae. Trivia * Stewart mentions playing Ecco the Dolphin on Sega CD in grade three. The Sega CD edition of the game was released in Canada in early 1993, which would place Stewart's earliest possible birth year, assuming an otherwise ordinary school career, as 1984 or 1985. This does not definitively give either character's age, however, as it is likely that they would have played the game some time after its release, especially if their enthusiasm for vintage games and systems began in childhood. De Jordy, who plays Devon, was born in 1993 and Tyler Johnston, who plays Stewart, was born in 1987. * The Skids are all allergic to bees and Devon is allergic to peanuts. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery DevonConsolesStewart2x6.jpg|Consoling Stewart Letterkenny 10.jpg|Before the pitch Skids2x4.jpg|Accosting Katy DevonRoald2x2.jpg|Directing DirectorDevon2x2.jpg|Hollywood Devon Skids2x2.jpg|Approached by McMurray TheElection.jpg|Brainstorming a video SkidsStabbing2x1.jpg|If any bees get in here… DevonRebellion2x1.jpg|An uprising SkidsTesttheBatch1x4.jpg|Testing a batch Fartbook.jpg|Presenting the Fartbook Alex.PNG|Promotional image Category:Characters Category:The Skids